The Land of the Funkies
by Elation-Valryke
Summary: Puchiko gets teleported into a land and tries to find her way back home while meeting some interesting friends along the way...


o-o hi? XD I'm Elation o_o and this is my first story @_@ so dun laff XD okay okay not really o_o..u can laff *so lame* XD btw I dont own DiGi Charat nor Kodocha? ..nor o_o Yume's talking magical tree named Willie Joe XD  
  
Puchiko and her twin sister o_o Sana were in the backyard of their family's new hosuse, both of the girls were only 6 years old. Puchiko was munching on a new bag of super cheesey doritos, while Sana ate some WOW chips  
  
Puchiko looked at Sana with her big brown eyes, cat ears twitching and said, "WOWs stink, i can smell them!" Sana threw some at her and yelled back, "Well puchiko! cheesey doritos stink, i can smell THEM, both girls started throwing the munchies at each other while they were laughing and giggling hard, soon they started chasing each other, and when puchiko was ahead of her she hid in the bush, but, only did she know soon she'd be on her way to some place different, some place where she wouldnt be fighting over snacks,.  
  
Sana froze; the whole world froze as puchiko was teleported by a pink portal underneath the tall bush that she hid behind, Sana started running as she saw it but only froze again. she didnt know what was happening but tried escaping there was no hope for puchiko, she struggled still and struggled, but , the only outcome was her teleporting into...  
  
* DUN DUN DUN *  
  
THE LAND OF THE FUNKIES  
  
When puchiko woke up the vision in front of her was startling. Huge sunflowers, daisies, tulips dandelions, tiger lilies all the flowers were huge, and towering over the poor shivering Puchiko, even though there was only a slight breeze, she saw up in the purple sky with bright stars, things that looked like birds, but were only twinkling pixies, laughing and fooling around, just like her sister and she had done before she was teleported into this strange place.  
  
Puchiko decided to stand up. She smelled in deeply the air of warm rootbeer, which she loved dearly.^-^  
  
Climbing down the long stem of the sunflower she had fell onto; she saw baby blue colored fluffy coulds. Puchiko, o_o very curious, jumped, floating down to the ground, she giggled and tickled leaves of a sunflower stem that were softly laughing wildly. She landed on teh ground, or should I say, cloud, and walked over to an opening in the middle of the strange place. Near the opening was a large yellow sign pointing down to the hole. It read: LAND OF THE FUNKIES. She was sort of scared but didnt know what to do, she jumped in anyway.  
  
IT was a long ways down, 2 minutes, and the hole was dark and scary. She almost felt like crying, regretting what she had done until... she fell into the same strange looking world. Large mushrooms, towering flowers, pixies, and fairies flying around, little rodents and critters scurrying about trying to get away from puchiko because they were scared. Everything flew away except... four small elves dressed in shiny overalls of beige. She walked closer, kitty ears perked, tail a twitching, and nose sniffing. They came closer and stopped when they came to her.  
  
KONNICHIWA KONNICHIWA KONNICHIWA KONNICHIWA O_O yelled the elves who had black short hair and weirdly shaped eyes. For,... They were JAPANESE O_O Puchiko could not believe it. They asked her Puchiko's name and she told, then they all said there names  
  
Fuka Setsukotai (setsie) Tong-Wang Teto-Chan  
  
Puchiko gave a huge bright smile and yelled LETS PLAY so puchiko, fuka, setsukotai, tong-wang, and teto -chan played bouncing bunny O_O; They all played for about an hour. after that they were alllll tired, so they sat down below a large, magical talking tree named Willie Joe. Willie joe was very nice and asked them if they would like some chocobunnies and lots of candy. Puchiko chan's eyes lit up brightly, and without any hesitation, she said YEES. so they ate, and ate, and ate, ..and ate o-o and guess wut? they ate XD candy until puchiko was STUFFED! she realized she would have to start finding her way home now. Fuka was like "Dude, you like, cant, like, go" Teto-chan totally got WILD! he was like "whateva!, like, puchiko, like, u NO go \./ He looked VERY serious. ALl of the sudden his eyes got very red. he looked angry. puchiko got scared and backed away. She didnt like the look she got from all of the Japanese elves. She started mewing softly. Teto-chan jumped at her then there was a pinkish reddish light. A girl with bunny ears and a weird costume on, appeared. She yelled "Gemma FIGHT!" Gemma obeyed.  
  
White mist started moving towards the elves. they looked frightened, but, they all fused together to make one huge very scary elf. O_O. he swallowed the mist. then gemma knew what she had to do.  
  
while the fight was going on, puchiko clung to the strange girl who seemed helpful. She was very scared. the girl, acting all motherly-ish ish o.o, hugged her tight and told her not to worry.  
  
Gemma then seemed to explode. the air that had smelled of warm root beer., now smelled like FLOWA POWA, and the elf was blown faaar faar away, making a shiny star appear in the sky then disappear quickly o_o. Gemma reappeared where she was when she "exploded"  
  
Puchiko chan screeched with joy then stopped and looked at them, Who are you said the small cat girl. the bunny girl stepped forward, i am Rabi En Rose she continued, and as u see, this is my funky pal Gemma. Puchiko knew they were the only ones she could count on to get home. so she told them her story. Rabi En Rose and gemma listened closely, they didnt interrupt.  
  
At the end, Gemma started making weird noises. Rabi En Rose looked at her and nodded in agreement. The bunny looked at puchiko and smiled. You need to go to the Master of Cheese Balls. His name is Brian. You know we get a least one person who falls into those portals every 2 years. You just happened to be the lucky one this year. We can surely help you.  
  
Rabi En Rose whistled and another weird looking girl, a neko, with green hair jumped down from Willie Joe who had fallen asleep during all the of the commotion. Rabi En Rose smiled. This is my sister, Dejiko, Dejiko this is puchiko chan, she is one of the few children whom get teleported into our world. Dejiko grinned and stared., Oooooh she so cute ^-^ Puchiko grinned and asked, will you help me get to the master of cheseballs? Dejiko smiled and nodded.  
Hours later, they finally figured out where he was, Puchiko, getting worried, was thinking of Sana now and missing her but decided to not let everybody notice.  
  
Puchiko asked how they were getting there, and her answer was Dejiko lifting her arms up and letting pink velvety wings drop down from her arms, Dejiko grinned, like this!  
  
Everybody held onto Dejiko, and Rabi En Rose carried Gemma.The sky was beautiful up in air. You could reach out and touch the fairies. The fairies giggled and waved at Dejiko, Gemma, Rabi En Rose and Puchiko while going towards their destination. Puchiko loved the whole atmosphere. the stars were so bright!  
  
Moments later...they reached Brian's kingdom. It was striking! it was so Dark, Orange, and ...CHEESYLICIOUS, liquid cheese dripped from cheesefalls, which were supposed to be waterfalls. Cheese Puffs, Cheese Doodles, and Cheese Balls danced around the castle singing, totally elated. Puchiko stared at the cheese drooling.  
  
All four girls reached the castle and didnt expect the master of cheesyness to be there already. Rabi En Rose stepped forward. H-h-hi my name is R-Ra-Rabi En R-Ro-Rose! Brian hopped on his Ultra Cool boomer zoomer and gave her the peace sign WAZZZUP MY SISTAH I HEAR YOU GOTTA FRIEND LOST HERE IN THIS CHEESY LAND. Puchiko froze O-O, and the reply on her face was like WHOOOOA GET OUTTA HERE MAN, Brian was like, "Howdy foolish female, let me send u home to your sister. He spun around and zapped her with his ultra funky cheese zapper.  
  
Puchiko chan again found herself flying through pink misty portals. she could see black mist creeping up to over the pink and bluish swirls that were terrifying yet perdy. Soon, she tumbled into her yard right at Sana's feet, who tripped over Puchiko chan as she was running towards the bush as she was when Puchiko felll into the LAND OF THE FUNKIES.  
  
Sana-chan cried, WHAT HAPPENED @-@! Puchiko just huggled her and told her not tow rry, Soon, as 6 year olds do, they forgot about it and started arguing over which was better. WOW Chips or...this time..Cheese Balls. But, Puchiko chan never forgot her friends in THE LAND OF THE FUNKIES, Dejiko, Rabi En Rose, Gemma, the lil jap. elves and of course!...Willie Joe!  
  
The end XD 


End file.
